


It Can Only Get Worse

by Scripto



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Craig can't keep a job, Everyone actually has super powers, F/M, Fluff, Freedom Pals - Freeform, M/M, Messy Breakup, Sad, Tweek goes to his friends for some comfort, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripto/pseuds/Scripto
Summary: In an AU where the Freedom Pals *actually have super powers*, Craig and Tweek have a messy breakup. The worst part is, crime is rapidly decreasing due to past efforts from the Freedom Pals, so Craig has no way to distract himself from how lonely he is without Tweek. Meanwhile, Tweek struggles to be on his own.





	It Can Only Get Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I actually plan on writing a few stories in this AU, but this was the first one that came to mind. I am very excited to write the whole thing!

Life is busy and very messy. I very rarely had any time to myself. Between college, trying to keep a job, and fighting crimes with the other Freedom Pals, I was pretty booked. It was rough. Nobody wanted to hire me because the minute someone needed help, I’d be darting out the door to kick some ass. Unlike some of the other Freedom Pals, I didn’t keep my identity a secret. What was the point in making it secret?

My boyfriend, Tweek, didn’t make his identity a secret either. We were a duo, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek. We weren’t afraid to be open about ourselves. Although, sometimes I think life would’ve been easier if we hid our true selves like some of the others did.

“Gah!” Tweek twitched as I shut the front door of our room. “I wasn’t expecting you home so early… I’ll go make dinner.” He got off of our bed and rushed down to the kitchen.

I always felt bad. We had been dating for nine years, but we almost never had any alone time together. Anytime that I got home, someone else was around and needed help doing something. Thankfully, not today. Stan was out working at some construction site while his best friend, Kyle was helping Wendy get a new car that she could connect her phone to. Kenny was driving his baby sister to her new college. Meanwhile, I wasn’t sure where the rest of the Freedom Pals were, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered to me is that I finally home alone with Tweek.

I followed my sweetheart down to the kitchen, where he was frantically looking for something to make me. “Hey, Tweek,” I said softly, but he still jumped at the sound of my voice. He was always jittery. “Why don’t we go out to eat?”

“Go w-where?” He mumbled, scratching his head. “I can’t afford much, I didn’t get many tips yesterday. My dad’s coffee shop isn’t getting as many customers as we used to and-”

“I’m paying, Tweek,” I told him. “We can go anywhere you’d like...Red lobster, City Wok, The Buca Di Faggoncini...” I listed a few different restaurants, but Tweek didn’t seem interested in any of them.

“Craig...” He seemed a little frustrated. I think he was just stressed out since we didn’t see each other outside of fighting crime together in a long time. “I...I guess we can go to Buca Di Faggoncini.”

I escorted Tweek to my old truck and drove the two of over. Tweek complained about how much it rattled around, but it wasn’t like I had the money to fix whatever was wrong with it, and Stan never got around to checking it out. I parked my car in the parking lot and opened Tweek’s door. He briefly smiled. He had the cutest smile.

“Seating for two?” The waitress asked. 

I nodded and the two of us were seated instantly. Tweek nervously went through the menu. 

“Aren’t we on a budget…?” He was always so obsessed with my finances, it actually really annoyed me. “This place is pretty pricey.”

“Order whatever you’d like,” I whispered with a tender grin. “Don’t worry about the cost.” I tried to reassure him.

He sighed before calming down a little. “It’s so nice to have some one-on-one time. I feel like I never see you anymore, unless we’re taking care of Stripe together.”

“Same here.”

“Sometimes, I wish we could just...stop being super heroes,” Tweek whimpered, putting his menu down. “We could move somewhere with less crime and maybe start a family.”

I didn’t even know how to respond. I could hear and see police cars dashing outside the window. Something was going down. 

“Craig, please don’t,” Tweek cried. “We never get any time to ourselves.”

As I saw more and more police cars and even SWAT cars fly by, I had no choice. I got up from my seat. “I’ll be back,” I told Tweek as I ran off to my truck and chased after them. I took a stupid piece of paper with a giant ‘S’ and taped it to the hoodie I was wearing and parked my truck not too far from the police cars surrounding the U-Store-It. 

Someone, or something, was causing a scene, but I couldn’t see past all the vehicles blocking the entrance. “Come out with your hands up!” Sergeant Yates shouted through a microphone. The next thing I knew, several meth heads did exactly as he said. I was expecting something more, something serious to happen. 

I got back in my truck and sighed. This wasn’t the first time I had ditched Tweek for a false alarm and as much as I wanted it to be the last time, I honestly wasn’t sure what the future held for me. Things rarely went as planned. Recently, things like this kept happening. It was almost like criminals knew I’d be there to kick their asses. 

When I drove back, Tweek was still sitting where he was, with a frustrated look on his face. “Hey, Craig,” he grumbled, not looking me in the eyes. “I think it’s over.” 

I sat down at the table. “What’s over?” I asked concernedly. 

“Craig, I don’t think I can keep pretending I’m happy.” Tweek laid his head in his hand and let out a deep, painful sigh. “Things have changed, a lot. Some things got better, while others just…got worse. You’re not the same Craig I knew years ago.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” I wanted to cry, but I was holding it in. I didn’t want to guilt him into staying, but I also I didn’t want to break up.

“You chose running after police cars over me,” he whined. “We never get any alone time, but when we do, you always do stuff like this. Believe it or not, I want to spend more than ten minutes with you. I don’t consider taking care of Stripe spending time with you.” He bit his tongue. “Sometimes I feel like you love that guinea pig more than you love me.”

I was walking on thin ice and I knew it. It was any moment before Tweek would have a mental breakdown and there’s no reasoning with him when he gets emotional. I couldn’t believe that after nine years of dating, he was ready to throw in the towel. Then again, I couldn’t blame him. 

“I love you, Tweek,” I murmured softly. “I am sorry that you feel this way, but-”

“I am so sick of this,” Tweek cut me off. “I don’t want to be a Freedom Pal anymore. My life was weird enough without it being consumed by this super hero crap.”

“Tweek...”

“Craig, I want to see other people,” he finally said flat-out. “I want to see if maybe I could find a boyfriend who would dedicate more time to me. I want someone who is able to talk to me, on a daily basis and not cut me off over some dumb crime scene. I don’t want someone who never even asks how I’m feeling.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You never reply to my texts,” Tweek cried. “You never want to talk about my feelings or even your feelings. You’re so cold and you act like I’m the irrational one anytime I express any of my feelings. It feels like you don’t even care about me.”

“I do care.” I didn’t know how to respond to him. It felt like no matter what I said, I would be the bad guy.

Tweek and I sat in silence. It was over. We left without a meal and drove back to the Freedom Pals academy. Tweek took his things out of my room, without a single word. He wouldn’t even look at me. He packed them up inside his little SUV and left. I didn’t know where he went to, but I could only assume he was going back to living with his parents. 

I went over to check on Stripe, who was suspiciously quiet. My little buddy was sleeping in his little chubby. He surprisingly hadn’t touched the veggies I left for him this morning. I laid on my bed and began to cry. I didn’t know what to do or if I was ever capable or loving another person like I loved Tweek. Was I really the one in the wrong?

I could hear annoying buzzing outside of my door. “Craig, are you okay?” Mosquito poked his head through my door. He looked just as worn out and sad as I was.

“Hey, Clyde,” I mumbled as I sat up, whipping my tears. “I got dumped. I’ll be fine.”

He flew over and took a seat beside me. “That’s ironic because Bebe just dumped me. I was going to go to Raisins and...” He paused. “Sorry, you’re gay, aren’t you? I’m guessing you wouldn’t want to go.”

I shrugged. “Are you inviting me to come along?”

He nodded slowly. It was stupid of him because he knew damn well that every time he went to Raisins, he spent way too much money and got himself into trouble. I wouldn’t be surprised if that place was the reason that Bebe broke up with him. 

“I guess I can go. I’ll make sure you don’t go crazy with your credit card.”

As the two of us left to go to a shitty restaurant full of big titty women, I couldn’t stop thinking about Tweek. Everything Clyde said in the car went from one ear to the other. I still couldn’t believe after everything Tweek and I had been through, he would drop me like he did. 

“...then Bebe called me a blood-sucking pest!” Clyde complained as we parked out back. “She actually sprayed citronella on me.”

“Wow, that was rude,” I commented effortlessly as the two of us went inside. We were seated right away and Clyde got wings, like he always did. I told him I wasn’t hungry and didn’t eat anything. Maybe I was gay because none of the women there caught my interest.

“Can I offer you guys any drinks?” Lexus winked at us. She put her chest on the table and Clyde couldn’t look away.

“How about some paps-blue ribbon?” Clyde requested. The waitress didn’t even ask for our IDs. Surely, she had to have known the two of us weren’t old enough to drink. Perhaps she didn’t care. She came back with two beers for us within no time. As always, she flirted with Mosquito before going to her next table and doing the exact same thing. Clyde was never smart enough to catch onto this.

I took a sip and wanted to gag. “So this is what being white trash tastes like,” I said quietly. Everything about Raisins screamed white trash, but I would never say that to Clyde.

Clyde sighed, he was already getting buzzed. “So what was it like?”

“What was what like?” I began pouring my beer into a tree behind me. God, that was the most disgusting garbage I ever tasted. Clyde knew I hated drinking, so why did he order me a drink. Hell, he couldn’t even handle alcohol.

“...dating another guy,” Mosquito laid his head on the table. “I always thought you and Tweek would be together forever.”

“I did too,” I mumbled.

“I always wondered what it would be like though,” he rambled. I signaled down the waitress to get the check, he was just going to make a fool out of himself if he continued. “I’ve only dated women and it’s never worked out. Sometimes, I just fantasize about dating another guy.”

“I think you’re just desperate,” I grumbled as I laid cash on the table and led my friend back to the car. I forcefully ripped his keys from his hands and began driving home.

“Craig, you’re my best friend, I hope you know that.”

“I do,” I replied coldly. 

“Sometimes, I wish we could’ve been more, but I knew you always liked Tweek more.”

“You’re drunk,” I growled as I helped him get inside.


End file.
